List of Destructoids
The Destructoids are the commanders of Dark. *'Gray Rhino King': Appears in episodes 1 and 14. Powers include strength, a retractable drill-like nasal horn, burrowing, can run up to 900 kilometers per hour, has 100 thousand horsepower, and can disguise himself as a human. *'Green Mantis': Appears in episodes 2 and 14. Powers include a pair of launchable tentacle-like mantis arms called the Mantis Cut, a human disguise, and a chain in the left arm. *'Orange Ant': Appears in episodes 3 and 14. Powers include purple formic acid spray from the arms called the Formic Acid Guns, telekinetic burrowing called the Ant Death Trap, and needle grenades in the right arm. *'Blue Buffalo': Appears in episodes 4 and 14. Powers include swimming, explosive spikes from the back called the Buffalo Missiles, a resistance to fire, projectiles, and electricity, a thick skull that can easily withstand 500 tons of force, and mouth flames. *'Yellow Jaguar': Appears in episodes 5 and 14. Powers include a tail flamethrower called the Tail Fire that can fly if severed, a human disguise, and torso guns called the Body Gun. *'Black Horse': Appears in episode 6 and 14. Powers include a hot magnet that emits fire called the Electro-Disintegrator, speed, high jumping, fangs, and nasal winds called the Horse Hurricane. *'Blues Kong': Appears in episode 7 and 14. Powers include a launchable right wrist collar on a chain, body part separation, missiles from the neck collar, and mouth wind gusts and suction. *'Carmine Spider': Appears in episodes 8 and 14. Powers include body webs called the Spider Threads, remotely controlling his hands if severed, tooth venom, and a web net called the Spider Net. *'Red Condor': Appears in episodes 9 and 14. Powers include flight, a sharp beak, a red beak energy draining heat beam called the Condor Beam, shurikens from the wing tips called the Condor Shuriken, and launchable wings called the Condor Boomerangs. *'Scorpion Brown': Appears in episode. 10 and 14. Powers include a drill on right hand scorpion claw, a Thermo-Luminescent Death Beam in the stinger tail, a human disguise, and a gun for the left hand called the Armstrong Gun. *'Gold Wolf': Appears in episodes 11, 14, and 25. Powers include a human disguise named Moon Dew, launchable mace hands called the Wolf Bazooka, and a mouth heat beam called the Wolf Beam. *'Silver Cat': Appears in episodes 12, and 14. Powers include a human disguise, possession, launchable venomous claws, high jumping, and mouth flames called the Cat Fire. *'Pink Tiger': Appears in episodes 13, 14, and 25. Powers include a gun each arm called the Tiger Gun, a remote controlled flying spiked bracelet called the Tiger Ring, mouth smokescreen called the Tiger Smoke Shield, and a wielding staff. *'Silver Tortoise': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight when retracted into his shell, toxic white mist from the torso called the Tortoise Gas Bomb, hand claws called the Silver Turtle Claws, fifteen times the strength of his predecessors meaning at least 1500 thousand horsepower, bombs from the limb retraction sockets called the Pineapple Bombs, and a retracted shell rolling mode called the Bowling Ball. *'Test Kikaider': Appears in episode 15. It has no real powers. *'Golden Bat': Appears in episode 15. Powers include a talon on each foot, flight, a human disguise, teleportation, and bright flashes from the head called the Bat Flash. *'Rouge Jellyfish': Appears in episode 16. Powers include swimming, spawning flying white jellyfish called Mini Poison Jellyfish, a remote controlled flying sword called the Jellyfish Sword, and a red smokescreen from the Head called the Jellyfish Smoke. *'Red Hornet': Appears in episode 17. Powers include flight, red toxic mist from the mouth, and a delusion venom stinger for each hand. *'Black Chameleon': Appears in episodes 18 and 25. Powers include invisibility, a missile launcher in each palm, a human disguise, and a constricting tail. *'King Crab Maroon': Appears in episodes 19 and 33. Powers include a human disguise, launchable daggers from the right arm called the King Crab Death Daggers, adhesive mouth foam called the King Crab Foam, and burrowing. His reconstructed form is armed with an electric Death Ray from the antennae. *'Blue Water Scorpion': Appears in episode 20. Powers include swimming, a pair of launchable head horns called the Blue Water Scorpion Sickle and Chain, claws tipped with skull seaweed poison called the Water Scorpion Poison, and blue toxic mist from the mouth called the Blue Water Scorpion Smoke. *'Purple Rat': Appears in episode 21. Powers include a pair of cone-like rockets on the nose called the Electroshock Rat Rockets, a pair of lamps in the neck called the Rat Photo-bomb Flash, a tentacle for the right arm called the Rat Guillotine, and toxic white mouth mist called the DARK Germ Gas. *'White Saw Shark': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flying saw discs from the head called the Flying Slicers, a launchable saw-like drill for the right called the Gyro Drill, and a tail-like left arm. *'Yellow Antlion Siblings': Appear in episode 23. Powers include burrowing, launchable head horns that fire electromagnetic waves and coated with rust, teleportation, emitting diamond dust from the head, controlling electromagnetism, and hydrofluoric acid from the head. *'Pink Armadillo': Appears in episode 24. Powers include a human disguise, rolling into a ball, and a whip for the left arm. *'Orange Snail': Appears in episode 25. Powers include rolling into a flight capable ball, spewing glue from the head, explosive flashes from the eyes, and hypnosis from the face swirl. *'Green Mammoth': Appears in episodes 25 and 26. Powers include freezing rust mist from the suction tentacle arms called the Mammoth Dry Gas, tentacle swings called the Mammoth Ultra-Chop, and teleportation. *'Violet Turban': Appears in episode 27 Powers include teleportation, launchable body thorns called the Turbo Thorns, an acidic head tentacle disc called the Turbo Brand, and a human disguise. *'Red Devil Stinger': Appears in episodes 27 and 28. Powers include explosive head darts coated with corrosive bacteria called the Devil Stinger Darts, teleportation, and swimming. *'Sponge Green': Appears in episodes 27, 28, and 29. Powers include teleportation, a detachable head called the Sponge Roller Ball, dividing and reforming, disguising himself as a sand pillar, cactus, or human, acidic slime called the Sponge Slime, teleportation, summoning vine armed cacti called the Sponge Cactus, and hand fire balls called the Sponge Fire Balls. *'Red Squid': Appears in episode 30. Powers include a launchable head called the Crimson Squid Flying Head that turn humans into small computers, a pair of squid whips on the wrists called the Crimson Squid Sucker Squeeze, mouth bombs called the Crimson Squid Shooter, enhanced hearing, and mental electric barriers. *'Octopus Gold': Appears in episode 31. Powers include swimming, solidifying head ink called the Octopus Black, twin tentacle arms called the Octopus Wrap, and flight. *'Blue Electric Eel': Appears in episodes 31 and 32. Powers include a human disguise, electric bolts from the antennae, and a pair of extendable eel-like arms called the Accordion Arms. *'Devil Face Crab Red': Appears in episode 33. Powers include a sonic disruptor in the claws five times more powerful than King Crab Maroon's Death Ray, launchable crab legs on the head called the Jet Knives, and three guns in the abdomen called the Heat Guns. *'Black Echidna': Appears in episode 34. Powers include burrowing, launchable spines from the back called the Black Spiny Anteater Deadly Spines, finger missiles called the Black Spiny Anteater Missiles, a human disguise, and mouth sand called the Spiny Anteater Dust Storm. *'Tiny Echidna': Appears in episode 34. Her only known power is a human disguise. *'Multi-Colored Sand Lizard': Appeared in Flying At 'Ya, Android Kikaider. Powers include a coiling tongue, a detachable tail, launchable head spikes that release acid, burrowing, dual pectoral fans, and a human disguise. *'Black Crow': Appears in episode 35. Powers include commanding crows, flight, limb retraction, a launchable ax on a chain disguised as his tail called the Black Ax, missiles from the bridge of the nose, a nose drill, and reinforced armor. *'Stag Beetle Blue': Appears in episode 36. Powers include detachable head pincers called the Flying Beetle Jaws, green eye beams called the Beetle Paralyzer, a sickle for each hand, and a torso blade. *'Starfish Purple': Appears in episodes 36, 37, and 38. Powers include flight, a high body temperature, and hot sparks from under the eye called the Starfish Sparkler. *'Angler Brown': Appears in episode 39. Powers include hypnotic head lights, a mouth flamethrower called the Angler Torch, and a crushing bite attack called the Angler Gulp. *'Grasshopper Gray': Appears in episode 40. Powers include claw hands, launchable bladed wings called the Assassin Wings, and speakers in the abdomen that can amplify any sound 3000 times to form a sonic wave called the Grasshopper Mad Speakers. *'Red Mine Toad': Appears in episodes 41 and 42. Powers include burrowing, bombs in the abdomen called the Black Ball Bombs, exploding enemies on physical contact powered by a core in his torso, a long tongue, and 5000 degree mouth flames called the Inferno Hell. *'Bleached White Bone Flying Squirrel': Appears in episodes 42 and 43. Powers include flight, sharp fangs called the Flying Squirrel Scrunch, explosive ribs called the Rib Fire Bombs, and teleportation. Category:Android Kikaider Category:DARK Category:Destructoids